And They Didn't Stay for the Red Velvet Cake
by ThursdayEVargas
Summary: Russia had a rather nice gift for his ex-satellites. What a pity the desert would only go to waste.


AN: More skewed historical angst and horror anyone?

XxX

It wasn't often that Russia invited people over. Even more rare was the event of a party. Therefore, everyone who got an invitation was surprised and suspicious. Of course, only Russia's ex satellites were invited. No one had wanted to go, but everyone was afraid of making Russia angry. And so they found themselves in the house were they had all been named "communist."

Estonia was always watching Latvia like a hawk. Poland kept whispering to Lithuania that they would be "totes fine." Hungary was alone, but everyone knew she could hold her own against Russia. Ukraine and Belarus were silent and pale as sheets, not unlike someone who has seen a ghost. Russia simply smiled, happy that everyone could come to eat dinner with him again. The only person missing was Prussia. Russia had assured them that East Germany would be with them shortly, but that did nothing to soothe his guests' nerves.

Russia had been adamant to start dinner without the loudmouthed German. This made the guests' suspicious, but they agreed. Ukraine ran upstairs, crying as she went. Belarus simply followed her, hoping to calm her older sister down. Russia never stopped smiling, making everyone uneasy.

"They will be back," he promised. "Then we will eat."

They had waited for a few minutes. Finally Belarus, with a hand on her sister's shoulder, returned. Ukraine wiped at her eyes, apologizing to everyone.

Russia smiled and gestured for everyone to sit. They did so hesitantly in the same seats they had when they lived there. He set a plate before each of his guests, one of meat. At his own place was a platter he didn't uncover.

Once everyone was served, Russia sat down, smiling at his guests. They started to eat, uneasy. There was silence except for the soft sniffles of Ukraine and sounds of silverware. There weren't sure what exactly they were eating, but it was the best thing they had ever tasted.

Russia's smile never faded as his guests ate. Eventually they started talking. Simple things such as how their relationships were going and what they had done since their time as satellites. Ukraine was still silent, barely eating her food.

"When will East Germany be here?" she asked with tears in her eyes. Everyone stopped talking at once.

Smiling, Russia said, "He's already here." With a flourish that could've been France's, Russia uncovered the platter. Lithuania shrieked and buried his face in Poland's shoulder. Estonia pulled Latvia closer to himself, trying to shield him. Hungary gaped, opening and closing her mouth not unlike a slowly suffocating fish. Poland turned pale, then green. Belarus stared stoically ahead as Ukraine began sobbing again.

On the platter was East Germany's severed head, red eyes frozen in permanent lifeless surprise. His heart held in his forever screaming mouth. Russia said with a smile, "He lives on within all of us."

Ukraine ran from the table, heading upstairs again, weeping as she went. Belarus glared at her as if she had interrupted some sacred rite. Poland and Estonia stared with disgust and distaste. The other Baltics tried to forget what they had seen. It was Hungary that said anything.

"You killed him," she said, voice trembling.

"And you ate him," Russia replied.

"You bastard," she growled standing up. Belarus glared at her too, slient and angry.

"He couldn't have lived forever. You know this." Russia ran a hand through the pale hair, smiling at him. "And his death strengthens you all."

"No, you bastard," Hungary said, glaring at the hand running through the dead man's hair. "I wouldn't have killed him. I wouldn't have eaten him-"

"Oh really? I hear otherwise," Russia sing-songed. Hungary moved closer to him and slapped him, the sound echoing slightly.

Belarus stood up and Russia roared at her, "SIT BACK DOWN!" Angry that someone should strike her brother and get away with it, Belarus did as she was told. Russia turned back to Hungary, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"I hope you die alone," she growled. She stomped away, slamming the front door, making the house shake.

"Such a shame she can't see the beauty of a gift," he said. He took the heart and bit into it, like an apple.

Estonia spoke up. "Latvia, go home with Lithuania and Poland."

Latvia, trembling, stood up and bolted from the house, Poland and Lithuania not far behind. Hearing the door close, Estonia turned to Russia.

"You're one sick fuck," he said. "After all you've put us through, you still find ways to torture us."

"It was a gift," Russia said, taking another bite of the red organ. Belarus stared at Estonia with growing hate.

"No. It was murder, cannibalism, and just sick. I hope you suffer." Estonia stood and calmly walked away. Belarus glared hateful daggers into his back as he walked away.

Taking one final bite, Russia sighed. "I guess the party's over." Belarus stared blankly at him and Prussia silently screamed some more.


End file.
